The Last Song
by Roselynne Summers
Summary: Stiles is busy planning his and Derek's wedding and is dead-set on finding the perfect playlist for their reception. With the help of Derek, Scott, Allison, Lydia, and Jackson he's running down his and Derek's checkered past to find the right mix to symbolize their relationship. Horrible summary, slightly AU.
1. Wonderland, Natalia Kills

_The Last Song_

_Stiles is busy planning his and Derek's wedding and is dead-set on finding the perfect playlist for their reception. With the help of Derek, Scott, Allison, Lydia, and Jackson he's running down his and Derek's checkered past to find the right mix to symbolize their relationship._

Author's Note: I've never tried a fic like this before, but most of my ideas come from music so I figured I'd try to write a songfic. This is a possible one-shot, but could likely lead to a more fleshed-out fic. This is slightly A/U, mostly based on the first season, and will be mostly non-linear. If you like it please review, and please leave some recommendations for songs to use in this fic. My iPod mostly consists of songs a drag queen would perform to so my resources may be a little limited : ) Enjoy!

P.S. I don't own any original content from Teen Wolf, or the songs that I use in this fic.

P.P.S. "X-X-X-X" denotes a short time shift or different location, "XXXX" denotes the beginning of the song section, most italics are song lyrics.

_Chapter One_

_Wonderland – Natlia Kills_

Stiles said his goodbyes to the wedding consultant and hung up the phone. He grabbed a chicken breast, some black beans, and some rice before yanking a beer out of the refrigerator. He walked with his plate and beverage through their kitchen to the den and sat on the couch beside Derek. Derek was halfway finished with his first plate with his eyes glued to Sportscenter.

Stiles cuddled up next to Derek with no response, so he resorted to clearing his throat to grab Derek's attention. Derek turned quickly with a mouth full of food and kissed Stiles on the cheek. He then turned his cool blue eyes back to the television. Stiles exhaled sharply and began to eat his food. Once Derek had finished he rose from the couch and rushed back to the kitchen to get more. On a normal night Derek would eat about three times as much as Stiles.

Once Derek re-entered the den he found the television turned off and Stiles sitting, smiling contently at him.

"Aww, c'mon," Derek sighed and plopped down on the couch beside his fiancée, "this is the fifteen minutes a day I get to relax."

"Then relax with me," Stiles placed his half-eaten food on the coffee table in front of them.

"You don't want to relax," Derek whined, "You want to talk about the wedding. Call that dude you're constantly talking to, event planning stresses me out."

"The architect is concerned about a little advance planning?"

"I plan all day, babe. I don't want to do it at home too." Derek patted Stiles on the knee and rose to return to the kitchen.

"Don't pat me!" Stiles jumped up and followed him, "I just want to make sure everything is perfect and it's not going to be perfect if we don't get this stuff done."

Derek continued eating from his plate as he walked up to the range and scooped up another chicken breast. He turned to face Stiles, who was leaning on the dark marble countertop beside him.

"Don't give me that look," Derek said through a mouthful of food, "you don't pack enough food for me during lunch. I'm still a Werewolf, you know."

Stiles rolled his eyes, "I'm not giving you a look for that. This is our wedding and it needs to be special. Speaking of special," Stiles turned and leaned against the kitchen island while he allowed an excited grin to spread across his face, "Brian said that we should make a playlist for the DJ, one that's unique to us."

Derek swallowed his last bit of chicken and dumped his plate in the polished metal sink, "Who is this Brian guy that you're always talking to anyway? He's not a wedding planner."

"He's a consultant."

"Could you be any more vague?"

"He knows people."

"There you go," Derek nodded, "that was more vague."

Stiles groaned, "He's got a lot of connections and is hooking us up with some sweet deals."

"And are you giving him any sweet deals?"

Stiles' mouth hung open momentarily, which soon transformed into a cheeky smile, "Is my big bad Alpha jealous?"

Derek closed the distance between them and pressed Stiles up against the island. He locked his hands on Stiles' hips. "I don't have anything to be jealous of." Their lips were nearly touching. Derek could feel Stiles' elevated heart rate and smell his increased level of excitement. He lightly touched his lips against his and smirked before saying, "After all, how many guys are there looking for someone who cares more about wedding planning than their fiancée's sanity."

Stiles struggled to push Derek off of him, but his large frame and muscular body teamed with his supernatural Werewolf strength meant he was powerless to move him.

"Aww," Derek laughed, "give me a kiss."

"Okay, asshole."

X-X-X-X

Derek stretched widely as he wallowed into the bed. Stiles was sitting up with his MacBook in his lap shifting through songs with the intensity of any grown man with ADHD. After four seconds of a song would play he would whisper "no" to himself and move on to the next one.

"Baby," Derek rolled onto his back and looked up to Stiles, "I have to be up in 6 hours, can you please do this tomorrow?"

"Alright," Stiles agreed, "But I think I've found the first song on our playlist." He stared directly at Derek.

"You want me to ask what it is, right?"

"…and?"

"Why it's important?" Derek asked, quizzical about his response as if he would be wrong.

"Glad you asked." Stiles clicked play, turned up the music, and burrowed up to Derek.

XXXX

_I'm not Snow White_

_But I'm lost inside this forest_

Stiles and Allison ran as fast as their feet would carry them. The long Hunt for the last of Peter's pack led them into an ambush, one that none of them saw coming. Peter's pack was much larger than Derek's senses had led him to believe. What seemed to be a lonely Beta turned into four. The clever wolves led them away from Beacon Hills to a town nearly 60 miles away, effectively preventing Allison from calling her family for back-up.

Howls shifted and echoed through the woods. The night sky was covered by thick clouds, which lent little light for the two to find a path to the main road. As they skipped over exposed tree roots and jumped over small pockets of water Allison readied her crossbow. Her nearly medieval weaponry was the only thing the two teenagers could count on to save their lives.

Despite the dissipating sounds of wolves in battle Stiles and Allison grew uneasy as they realized they had lost their trail. What should have been a twenty minute run to her car proved to be much more than that, leading them to the conclusion that they were lost.

"Stop!" Allison exclaimed.

"Stop!" Stiles slowed to a halt and turned to the Argent, "Stop! That's your plan! If you haven't noticed we're in deep right now! We need to get to your car and get out of here. Also, we need to figure out some way to run over a wolf in the process."

"Are Derek and Scott going to make it?" Allison asked, tears beginning to well up in her eyes.

Stiles was breathing heavily, nearly unable to talk, "Yes, I think they—"

_I'm not Red Riding Hood_

_But I think the wolves have got me_

A strong callous hand grabbed Stiles by the neck and jerked him back. Allison yelped in fright before raising her crossbow. A tall Beta, one of the ones in the original fight they ran from, held Stiles close to his body. His yellow eyes burned through Allison, almost as if she was not a point of his concern. Despite his inattention when she aimed her crossbow he moved Stiles to cover his weak point.

"Don't even think about it," he growled.

"I'm sure she's thinking about it already," Stiles choked out, "how about we all think about this situation and see how we can show better manners. We're in the woods but that doesn't mean we can't be civilized."

"Let him go!" Allison commanded. The resolve in her voice was somewhat weak though her hands steadily held her weapon.

Stiles flinched against the Beta's grip when he heard a snap. Mere seconds after he, along with the wolf, fell clumsily to the ground. Stiles looked beside him to see the wolf's crooked neck. He slid back across the forest's fallen leaves when he saw Derek standing beside the downed wolf. The Alpha jumped high in the air and slashed the Beta repeatedly. The sight of the blood made Stiles' stomach upturn. Scott soon appeared beside Allison and pulled her into a hug, hiding her vision of the literal slaughter.

"You got the gun?" Derek asked Scott. He nodded and tossed it to him. Derek wasted no time in shooting the wolf with a monkshood bullet. "That should do it."

"That should do it?" Stiles coughed heavily as the words escaped his mouth, "He could have ripped my throat open while you were snapping necks and clawing people like they're your own little scratching post."

Derek growled at Stiles, "But you're alive, aren't you?"

_Don't want the stilettos_

_I'm not, not Cinderella_

_I don't need a knight so baby take off all your armor_

Stiles jumped up to his feet, still hacking slightly from the pressure on his neck. Allison requested that they leave, so Scott led them through the woods towards her car. Stiles, still infuriated at Derek's carelessness, made a point to walk with him. He ranted about how easily he could have died, how Derek's main interests were hurting him and scaring the hell out of him, and if Stiles died then Derek would have no comedic relief in his life.

No matter what Stiles tried to say, Derek constantly rebutted with "But you're alive." The fact that loomed over Stiles' thoughts was that, more often than not, he played the damsel in distress roll with Allison. Despite his clever quips, quick wit, and frequent ability to turn a situation without the need for Werewolf powers, he frequently had to be rescued from physical confrontations. His frustration was mounting, both from his train of thought and from Derek's inability to do anything but stare ahead of them silently.

Derek was a confusing enigma to Stiles. It had been only a few weeks since he became Alpha, and it seemed that the new rush of power gave Derek more of a reason to be silent and isolated. He was never going to win an etiquette competition or charm someone with his choices of words, but the least he could do was try. This frustrated Stiles more than anything, mostly due to the fact that it was Derek who saved him from most of his life-threatening crises.

He was as impregnable as any fortress and as hard to read as archaic Latin. His moods shifted from broody to angry so quick that it gave those around him whiplash. Not that broody and angry were so different, but those seemed to be the only options on Derek's emotional palette. Despite all of that Stiles still found himself wanting to get closer to Derek. After all, no one would save your life into the double digits without some sense of care for you—or so he thought.

_You be the Beast and I'll be the Beauty, beauty_

_Who needs true love as long as you love me truly_

_I want it all, but I want you more_

_Will you wake me up boy if I bite your poison apple_

Allison opened the door to their motel room, a small and slightly dank cesspool that none of them felt comfortable sleeping in. The room they were afforded, the only one with a vacancy, had a small bed and a pull out couch. The carpet was the color green that eerily covered up nearly any stain, which only made them more uncomfortable about the cleanliness of the place.

"This place is disgusting," Allison commented, running an uneasy finger along the stiff comforter.

"It's either this or sleep in the car," Scott said.

"Well you and Allison can have the bed, for sure," Stiles turned his nose up at it, "and I'll go ahead and call the pull-out."

"What about Derek?" Allison asked, seemingly concerned for the wolf, "Stiles can you share with him?"

The three boys instantly traded uncomfortable glances. Allison responded with a laugh, "Really, boys can't share a bed?"

"Fine," Stiles exhaled sharply as he pulled open the bed, "but if I wake up with you humping my leg I'm calling animal control."

"I'm pretty sure the only thing you have to worry about is me killing you in your sleep," Derek muttered, helping Stiles set the squeaky frame in place.

"And I'm pretty sure I'm leaving this place with an STD," Stiles said as he shivered from the lack of cleanliness around him.

"So you're planning on making some extra money tonight?" Derek asked coyly, leading Scott and Allison into laughter.

_I don't believe in fairy tales_

_But I believe in you and me_

_Take me to wonderland_

Stiles opened his eyes. The cheap curtains on the motel window muffled the sunlight outside so that he could barely see the arm locked around his waist. He felt hot breath on his neck running across his skin in even patterns. He could feel Derek's hard body pressed up against him. Initially he felt like jerking away, as if Derek would wake up and somehow blame Stiles for their close physical contact. But that feeling was quickly defeated by Stiles' comfort in his arms.

Stiles smiled to himself when he heard Derek's breathing shift, and felt Derek remove his arm from around him. Stiles feigned sleep until Derek had rolled completely away from him. He let out a fake snore and yawned louder than he needed to. Stiles stretched and then looked over to Derek.

"Morning sunshine," Stiles said.

Derek grunted.

"I'm hungry."

Stiles laid in his spot in silence for what seemed like several minutes, but eventually Derek spoke up.

"Me too."

_I want the love, the money, and the perfect ending_

_You want the same as I, I, so stop pretending_

There were only three tables of people in the small corner diner. Two old men involved in a slow-paced game of checkers sat in the far corner booth across the diner. About two booths away was a still-drunk couple coming down from their long night by means of greasy food and too much PDA. The third table was filled by Derek and Stiles. Neither of them was speaking. Instead Derek was reading the Beacon Hills newspaper while Stiles fiddled through apps and messages on his phone. Indeed, their only interaction happened when Stiles would slide his extra food over to Derek who subsequently wolfed it down.

After a their meal was nearly finished Stiles placed his phone to the side. He stared at Derek, who's face was covered by the paper, for a few moments before tapping on it. Derek ignored Stiles, but he tapped again. He continued until Derek aggressively tossed the paper to the side. His jaw clenched tightly and he glared at the boy across from him.

"Finally," Stiles leaned forward, "do you think we should have brought Scott and Allison?"

Derek stared at Stiles, his expression unwavering.

"Don't give me that look. You're not going to hurt me in public."

Derek rolled his eyes, "They had a long night; they need to rest."

"Hey," Stiles expanded his hands as if he had just come to a revelation, "is that a compassionate remark aimed at someone else?"

"Shut it, Stiles. I'm not in the mood for your so-called comedy."

"You think I'm hilarious." Stiles leaned forward, "And you know what else, I think you like me."

Derek's nostrils flared.

"Just look at the facts," Stiles held up his hand, "One, you shared a bed with me last night."

"I wasn't going to sleep on the floor."

"Two, I woke up this morning with you holding me."

"Your feminine build must have confused me while I was sleeping."

"Third, every single time there's some freak-of-the-night attacking us you're always the one saving me, or vice versa."

"Because Scott is always saving Allison."

"But you're eating my food."

"I'm a hungry Werewolf."

"Face it, Derek, our chemistry is undeniable."

Derek leaned forward, "You know what else is undeniable? The pain you're going to feel with I rip your throat out with me teeth."

_I want to show you how good we could be together_

_I want to love you, through the night, we'll be a sweet disaster_

The ride home that morning was nearly unbearable, at least in the back seat where Stiles and Derek sat in complete silent for the 90 minute drive. They were never usually extremely chatty, but Stiles felt he had crossed a line with his overconfidence during breakfast. Derek was his usual self, having about as much to say to the group as the floorboard. Once they arrived at Derek's burned-down home he and Stiles loaded out of the vehicle. They said their goodbyes to Allison and Scott and the two pulled away.

Stiles grabbed his keys from his pocket and began to climb into his Jeep before he called out to Derek.

"Listen," he said, "I'm sorry about this morning. I just—I guess I got the wrong signal."

Derek turned from his walk to the house to face Stiles. They were nearly four meters apart, but the distance seemed much shorter.

"Don't apologize."

"Why?"

Derek smiled for what was probably the first time since he slashed Peter's throat. That wasn't a good sign since murder seemed to put him in a good mood.

"Confidence," he spoke, "that's the first time I've seen any out of you. I like it."

With that Derek turned and walked up to his house. Stiles wanted to stop him to ask him another question, but for once he felt the conversation was acceptable if left as is. This meant that, despite his constant plaguing thoughts, that he had a chance with the Alpha.

_I don't believe in fairy tales_

_But I believe in you and me_

_Take me to wonderland_

_I believe in you and me_

_Take me to wonderland_

XXXX

Author's Note: Again, thanks for reading. Please read and review (feel free to be brutal), and if you like this random idea so far please leave songs in your review for me to check out.


	2. I'd Lie, Taylor Swift

_Chapter Two_

_I'd Lie – Taylor Swift_

The sun had barely peeked above the horizon when their small alarm clock signaled the beginning of their day. Its cruel and repeated buzz rang for nearly a whole minute before Stiles opened his eyes. He yawned loudly and gently slid Derek's arm from around his waist as he reached over to shut the alarm clock off. In a nearly startling motion Derek slammed his hand on the alarm clock instead. It stood no chance against the force of his hit and so it crumbled to pieces on their nightstand.

Stiles scoffed as he slid towards the edge of the bed. Though he tried to get up, Derek wrapped his arm back around him and pulled him back to spoon for a little while longer.

"Derek," Stiles moaned, "I've got to go jog and shower."

"No."

"Derek!" Stiles tried to pry Derek's arm from around him, but the Alpha's strong grip secured him in his spot. Derek grinned and rubbed his scruffy chin against Stiles' neck as Stiles squirmed under his grip. This had become their "thing." Nearly every morning Stiles would wake up at 5:00am, Derek would hold him prisoner for a few minutes while barraging him with a range of his annoying habits, until eventually he would let him go.

"Just skip your shower and cuddle with me," Derek whispered, "I'll make it worth it."

Stiles jerked out of his grip and rolled over to face his fiancée, "Have you ever slept in the same bed with a Werewolf? You're like a furnace! I sweat all night. That's how I stay so skinny, I sweat out everything I eat in the bed with you."

"You're damn right you do, and that means you don't have to jog." Derek grinned and pulled Stiles into a kiss. Stiles returned the kiss for a moment until pressing his hands against Derek's chest and pushing him away. Derek moaned loudly.

Stiles laughed, "Stop it. I'll wake you up at six."

In order to get to work on time Stiles typically woke up at 5:00am, took thirty minutes to jog around the numerous parks located among the varied rowhouses in Northeast and Southeast corners of Capitol Hill, before returning to their house to shower. By 6:00am he smelled fresh before he woke Derek up. As Derek fumbled sleepily into the shower Stiles scooped the remains of their alarm clock into a trash can and replaced it with another one. He usually kept ten of them hidden in a closet due to Derek's heavy hand.

Derek stepped out of the shower and wrapped a white towel around his waist. He joined Stiles in front of their dual-sink vanity and squeezed a bit of toothpaste onto his toothbrush. Stiles was dressed in dark pants, a white shirt, and a green and blue tie. He preferred to get dressed before finishing up his morning routine. Derek grinned and talked through a mouth of toothpaste, "You look good."

"I know," Stiles grinned and spit out a mouthful of foam. He elbowed Derek playfully before they both rinsed their mouths and exchanged a quick kiss. They returned to their bedroom where Derek began getting dressed and Stiles began spraying his cologne and putting on his shoes. "Don't forget, Allison and Scott are flying in tonight so we're taking them out to dinner."

Derek sighed, "Another Council meeting?"

"Just a Code hearing," Stiles said, "Chris caught an Omega that we think went on a killing spree, but we have to prove it."

Derek half-heartedly laughed and rolled his eyes, "I never would have pictured you being part of the Hunter's Council."

Stiles shrugged, "They needed a genius, and Lydia's too busy working in the Department of Defense."

The entire arrangement was odd. Stiles left his position as a lead research at a chemical lab in southern California to follow Derek to his government contracting job, mostly building plans for bases and other secret military details he refused to tell Stiles. After living in DC for a year Allison approached him to become a consult with the Council, something heavily needed after Gerard went rogue and half of their Hunters stopped following the Council due to Code infractions by their leaders. Stiles told Derek he was helping to make the Council more of peacekeepers than Hunters. Derek just growled at him.

"If you spend the whole dinner talking about the wedding I'm going to rip your throat out with my teeth," Derek said nonchalantly as they headed downstairs.

Stiles grinned, "So you were listening to me last night." He was referring to his trip down memory lane, that over-confident and slightly obnoxious conversation at the diner. He kissed Derek quickly and grabbed his bag, turning to walk out of the door. Derek pulled him back and kissed him again, a bit longer than before.

"Hey," he grinned, his lips no more than a centimeter from Stiles.

"Hi." Stiles said, twisting his eyes in confusion.

"I love you." Derek squeezed Stiles' hips.

Stiles rolled his eyes, "Whatever. I packed three sandwiches for your lunch, since I apparently don't feed you enough." He playfully slapped Derek's stomach before walking out of the kitchen and through the front door.

XXXX

_I don't think that passenger seat_

_Has ever looked this good to me_

Stiles fidgeted uncomfortably in Derek's Camaro. He had just dropped Scott off at his house after a frustrating night of tracking members of Peter's pack. The previous week they thought they had eliminated the last of the sadistic wolves, but a fresh murder in Beacon Hills linked to the fire at the Hale estate indicated that they were mistaken. Despite Derek's furious expression, Stiles could not help but be happy in the car with him. Only a week before Derek had mentioned how he liked Stiles' confidence and he assumed that night, the first night they had been alone since then, would be the night they would talk about it.

_He tells me about his night_

_And I count the colors in his eyes_

Somehow, as Derek recounted every scent and wrong turn of the night, Stiles found himself trying to get a glimpse into his eyes. Was he playing hard to get? Was he simply not interested in divulging his feelings in that moment? Derek had never been the type to put his feelings out for inspection, but after commenting on his confidence Stiles assumed he would be more willing. If he could get a look into his eyes he would know, they were the only part of Derek that revealed how the truly felt. Honestly, Stiles needed to talk to him because he was just as confused about what his attraction to him, an Alpha and a male, meant.

_He'll never fall in love he swears_

_As he runs his fingers through his hair_

_And I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong_

Derek continued with his frustrations about the night with how Allison only got in the way. She could not move at the speed the two of them could, but she insisted on being there in case something happened. What if there were more than there were their first night tracking the wolves? What if they couldn't handle it? Derek was insulted that Scott not only let the girl he loved get in their way, but that she thought she could help them. Love makes you weak, which is something Derek always touted as an absolute truth. Stiles always wondered why he thought this, but as Derek ran his hands through his hair he could not help but hope he could convince him otherwise. He also grinned slightly because he remembered that Derek was the one to ask him to come along, even though he thought Allison being human was a distraction.

_And I don't think it ever crossed his mind_

_He tells a joke, I fake a smile_

_That I know all his favorite songs_

His frustrated retelling of their hunt was only broken by an ill-mannered joke about how, if Allison had died, there would be one less Hunter who could turn on them. Stiles shook his head to condemn the mention of Allison's death and Derek, surprisingly, apologized. He looked over to Stiles and slightly grinned, the silence between them acting like a mist of confusion for Stiles.

Derek propped his elbow on the console between them and extended his hand, opening it for Stiles. It was as if Derek knew the thoughts running through Stiles' head and did his best to help him work through it. Maybe Derek wouldn't be able to verbally mention their limbo, but at least he was trying. Stiles began to take Derek's hand, but Derek quickly withdrew it and used it to fumble with the radio.

"I hate this song," Derek said as he turned the dial.

Stiles patted his hand away and turned it to a classic rock station. The sound of Journey filled the car. Derek hummed along, satisfied with the choice. Stiles shrugged lightly, he didn't get to touch his hand, but he got to give Derek a clue as to how well he knew him.

_And I could tell you his favorite color's green_

_He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth_

"He's impossible!" Stiles exclaimed, his words being met by odd glances from Scott and Allison. They had been hurriedly talking about how the Hunt was slower and more difficult than they had originally thought, and how Derek was being unresponsive. Allison thought it was because he still hated her after not coming to Scott's defense the night of the Winter Formal, but Scott said it was because Derek viewed emotional attachment as a weakness. It was a well-worded explanation for someone as dubious as him, and his confirmation of Stiles' worries the previous night frustrated him.

Stiles joined in, adding his frustration in a cryptic sense. Those two words he uttered led Allison and Scott onto another rant and he breathed a sigh of relief when he realized they didn't pick up on their frustrated undertone.

_His sister's beautiful; he has his father's eyes_

_And if you ask me if I love him, I'd lie_

Stiles sat contently listening, trapped in his thoughts, until Allison began to utter words of discontent at what Derek was doing to her. Her parents knew she was working with Scott, which led them to their belief that she was working with Derek. They were content with letting her be with Scott as long as she pretended to be broken up with him, but an Alpha Werewolf was out of the question. Though she was rebellious, she still felt as if it was Derek's fault she was having trouble in her home.

"It's not his fault," Stiles interrupted, again met by odd glances from his two friends, "I mean—he didn't change Scott. He didn't make you fall for him. He didn't even know you before Scott. How is it his fault?"

Allison shrugged, "I guess it's not. I just need something to blame." She awkwardly stared at Stiles, "Why so defensive?"

Stiles shrugged, "He still sucks, but I just want you to deal with it truthfully, instead of scapegoating."

Allison grinned, "I guess you're right."

Stiles breathed a low sigh of relief and though to himself: _Nice save._

_He looks around the room_

_Innocently overlooks the truth_

_Shouldn't a light go on?_

_Doesn't he know I've had him memorized for so long?_

That evening the three of them met Derek at the abandoned train station he now called a home. Stiles sat idly on a rusted container so old he couldn't tell what it was while Scott and Derek ran through plans to find the rest of the pack. Stiles wanted to jump in to the conversation, to help in any way he could, be he found himself distracted by how he was going to get Derek alone and attempt a chat.

Derek must have noticed Stiles' blank gaze, because he cleared his throat and spoke extremely authoritatively when he said they needed to get evidence from the murder scene out of the Sherriff's database. Stiles' ears perked up, he knew that Derek wouldn't find anything in those computers that would lead to their identity. He also knew Derek would not say something needed to be done that he couldn't do himself. He wanted Stiles to have an excuse to be with him.

Stiles grinned, "Why don't we do that and you two can go and see if something else has come up at the scene. Maybe we missed something when we checked it out the other day?"

Allison nodded and Scott followed her out the door.

_He sees everything black and white_

_Never let nobody see him cry_

_I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine_

"So," Stiles said as they exited, "we're not going to police station are we?"

Derek didn't show a trace of any different expression from his usual broody one, "You are, I'm staying here."

Stiles sighed, "You know what you're doing to me, right?"

Derek cut his eyes at him, "Stiles, I can't think of anything right now, except getting rid of this pack."

Stiles sighed louder, "That doesn't answer my question."

For a moment Stiles thought he saw Derek's lips curl into a small grin, but Derek's expression returned to a pout faster than he had time to examine, "I'm not going to answer it. Not now."

Stiles rolled his eyes. Outside of that night in the hotel, he had never even touched Derek willingly before. He saved his life a few times, as Derek did to him, but an honest simple touch was never traded between the two of them. Feeling Derek around him made him feel something he hadn't before. Stiles initially thought it was love, but how could you love someone you've barely even traded pleasant words with?

_And I could tell you his favorite color's green_

_He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth_

_His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes_

_And if you ask me if I love him, I'd lie_

Stiles caught a photo out of the corner of his eye. A simple one of Derek's family. He had seen it before, but Derek's similarity to his family was striking. They were beautiful people. His sister had a classic beauty so intense Stiles hated that he had only seen her face when she was sliced in half. After he recovered from the shivers that memory brought him he looked back to Derek, looking into the eyes that were so similar to his father's.

"I guess I'll wait," Stiles shrugged, trying to play some sort of guilt to Derek.

_He stands there then walks away_

_My God, if I could only say_

_I'm holding every breath for you_

"Thanks." Derek plainly stated as he turned and walked into the depths of the catacomb-like station. Stiles turned and walked out through its eerie and dirty passages until he emerged next to his Jeep. He thought, only for a moment, that he may understand the reasons behind Derek's anger. He lost his entire family. It was an obvious conclusion, but one he did not fully understand until he was on the receiving end of Derek's inability to accept that someone feels for him. Derek was probably still lost and confused after losing his loved ones, only to find that they were ripped away by Kate—someone he also thought he loved.

Stiles suddenly found himself holding his breath. How could he have missed something so apparent? Furthermore, how could he help Derek truly recover?

_He'd never tell you but he can play guitar_

_I think he can see through everything but my heart_

_First thought when I wake up is, "My God, he's beautiful"_

_So I put on my t-shirt and pray for a miracle_

He opened his Jeep's driver side door and began to hop in, but could faintly hear Derek's baritone voice singingly quietly along to a guitar. Stiles had never once seen Derek playing guitar before, but was only more attracted to him once he heard the sounds coming from the station. He grinned and pictured Derek leaning over it, pouting as he tried to sooth his anger over its strings. He then tried to picture Derek in his Alpha form trying to play the guitar and wrecking it with his gigantic claws.

He laughed, "A Werewolf with a guitar, perfect name for a horror movie." He began to climb into his Jeep, but heard Derek yell from inside.

"I heard that!"

Stiles grinned and whispered, "I meant for you to." He knew Derek would hear that too, and continued on, "I'm here when you want to talk."

_Yes I could tell you his favorite color's green_

_He loves to argue oh and it kills me_

_His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes_

_And if you asked me if I love him_

_If you ask me if I love him, I'd lie_

X-X-X-X

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews Cuddle Heart and shb85. If you have any songs you would like put in this story let me know, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter!


End file.
